


The Aftermath

by AnAwkwardOwl



Series: Falling In Love With A Trash Man [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: I just really love Junkrat, Other, Roadhog and Mercy are also in here briefly, Second part in a series, The chapter names are how long it's been since your first date, The last chapter is hurt/comfort so that's where the rating comes from
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 18:57:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12195741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnAwkwardOwl/pseuds/AnAwkwardOwl
Summary: Hello again! This is the second part in my "Falling In Love With A Trash Man" series. It can easily be read without the first part though, if you want to do that. Hope y'all enjoy! <3





	1. A Month Later

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! This is the second part in my "Falling In Love With A Trash Man" series. It can easily be read without the first part though, if you want to do that. Hope y'all enjoy! <3

“Please Jamie?” You stood outside his workshop door. Junkrat was inside, working on another bomb.

“No. It’s dangerous in here, I know what I’m doing, you don’t.” He spoke through the door.

“I know what will blow up in my face and what won’t. And I trust you’ll stop me from doing anything stupid.”

“Sweetheart, you’re already doin’ something stupid by dating me.”

You laughed. “Come on, Jamie!”

You heard a loud sigh, followed by the rolling of his chair. Junkrat opened the door and looked down at you. “Don’t. Touch. Anything. Got it?”

You nodded vigorously and followed him inside. He rolled up another chair for you, letting you sit next to him at his desk. It always fascinated you that he made his own bombs- he seemed more like the type to just steal them. He sat down, bending over himself to get closer to his work. He didn’t wear safety glasses or gloves, but he grabbed a pair from a desk drawer and handed them to you. You put them on, leaning closer to see what he was doing.

“Stop bouncing your leg, mate.”

You immediately notice your nervous habit, becoming still as a statue. “Sorry.”

The sparks that flew made you jerk away a bit, but Junkrat seemed unfazed. He has done this so many times by now, he knew exactly what he was doing.

The silence started to get to you after awhile. “Do you make anything else?”

Junkrat seemed surprised at the question. “Sometimes. Not usually. Nothing near as much as these babies.” He tapped the side of the bomb a little too hard for your tastes.

“Can I ask what you’ve made?”

He pursed his lips in thought. “Fixed Roadies Hogdrogen multiple times. Made my leg.” He twisted his peg leg to show you. “Also know my way around turrets.”

“Have you ever helped Torbjorn?”

“Hah, no. He doesn’t let anyone near his turrets, let alone me. Love’d ta get my hands on one, though.” He laughed to himself.

“I can imagine.” You shook your head.

“I’ve also done other small things here an’ there, but nothin’ that great.” He waved it off.

“I beg to differ.” You smiled.

“Beg all ya want, you're not seein’ them.” He turned back to his desk.

“Awh, come on Jamie!”

“Nope!” He sung as he picked up a soldering iron.

“Okay.” You retreated. You didn't want to get kicked out already. “Understandable.”

Junkrat worked in silence a moment while you watched intently. He suddenly slammed the iron down and stood up. “Alright, alright, I'll show you something!” He turned and hobbled to a wall filled with cabinets. You giggled at his spontaneity.

He opened and closed drawers haphazardly, clicking his tongue as he found what he was looking for. “Do me a favor and close your eyes, mate.”

You were about to question him, but decided against it. You closed your eyes obediently. You could hear a soft clank of metal against metal, followed by a click of the lightswitch. There was also a faint sound of a match being lit- a sound you knew very well at this point. You had no clue what Junkrat was planning.

You heard him sit back down next to you. “Aight mate, open ‘em.”

You open your eyes, giving them a moment to adjust to the darkness. You look over at him and notice what he’s holding. It’s scrap metal crudely twisted into a rose. On the tip of each petal was a small blue fire, which illuminated Jamison’s sharp features.

“Sorry it ain’t a honeysuckle.” He giggled a bit. “Go ahead ‘n touch one of them flames.”

Your heart fluttered, and you were thankful that he couldn’t see the blush invading your face. “You want me to touch the fire?”

“Trust me, mate.”

You nodded and carefully let a finger fall onto a petal. It felt cool to the touch, and when you took your hand away, the flame had moved to your finger.

“This is so cool!” You gasped. “How is it not burning me?”

“Ethyl Alcohol.”

You looked over at him. “What?”

“Hand sanitizer.” He laughed. “The properties of the alcohol make the flame only burn on the surface of the gel. The chemicals also make it blue.”

You nodded in understanding. “This is amazing, Jamie.” You scraped the gel back onto the flower, the fire moving back over.

“It’s all yours.” He smiled, the blue flame showing off his teeth.

“Really?”

“Course.” He held onto your hand, transferring the flower to you. “I just gotta say something to you, though.” He squeezed your hand a bit.

“What’s up, are you okay?” You felt your heart race.

“Yeah, yeah.” He shook his head, his smile growing wider. He waited a moment, worrying his lip and looking up into your eyes. “I love you.”

Your heart skipped a beat as your eyes grew wide. You were pretty sure you were another light in the darkness, you were blushing so hard. This was the first time you’ve ever heard that. You rubbed your thumb over the back of his hand.

“I love you too, Jamison.” 


	2. 6 Months Later

“Jamison, I’ll be fine.”

“That’s what I thought too, love!” Junkrat swung around his broken arm.

“The last mission was unusually dangerous, and you don’t make it any safer by specializing in explosives.” You held the arm in the sling and gently laid it back in place. “And I survived that mission, didn’t I?” You smirked.

“I was there for ya though. You don’t know what’s gonna happen this time!”

“Yes, I do. It’s a simple escort- we have done this hundreds of times. Also, Mako is going to be right next to me the entire time. Right, Roadhog?” You looked over your shoulder at the pig. He grunted and nodded.

Junkrat hobbled up to him, pointing an accusatory finger in his face. “I swear, they come back with a scratch on them, and your cut of the treasure is getting smaller.”

Roadhog grunted again, holding up his hook under Junkrat’s chin. He stood up straighter, holding up his hands in submission. “Got it mate! Nevermind that!” Roadhog lowered the hook. “Just, keep them safe.”

“They can take care of themself.” Roadhog huffed.

“He’s not wrong, Jamie.” You cross your arms. “I know you’re worried, but I promise, this’ll go smoothly. We’ll be back within the day.”

Junkrat pouted his lip, hunching over a bit. Before he could argue any more, Lucio rolled up to the group, listening to his flight mix. “Come on, you two! Plane’s ‘bout to take off! Can’t leave without ya.”

“Thanks Lucio, we’ll be right there!” You called out to him as he continued skating away, rallying the team. You turned back to Junkrat, holding him by his shoulders. “Listen, I’ll be right back. If you need anything, especially if something is wrong with your arm, go get Angela.”

“She hates me, mate.”

“Not everyone on this base hates you, Jamie. Just trust me here.” You smiled and hugged him tight. As you pulled away, Jamie pulled you in by the jaw and kissed you softly. It wasn’t the first time he’s done this, but every time your heart fluttered. He always tasted like ash and cinnamon, and he was much more gentle than you would have imagined. You melted a bit underneath him, stepping away with a wider smile.

“I love you, sweetheart. Be safe.”

“I love you too, ya piece of junk.” You nudged him a bit. “Don't blow the place up while we’re gone.”

“No promises.” Junkrat laughed. He turned to Roadhog and hugged him as well, his arms barely reaching across the other’s stomach. Roadhog patted his burnt hair.

Junkrat watched as you and Roadhog walked off to the plane. He slouched once you were out of sight, holding onto his broken arm. He couldn’t do much alone, what with only having one mechanical arm that worked. He decided to hobble into his room and lay on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. What could he waste his time with?

After thinking for a while, Junkrat hopped off the bed. “I got an idea!”

\---

Junkrat heard a loud rumble above him, causing him to hop out of his chair and run to your room. He pops in and out, making sure not to touch anything in your room. He then makes his way to the landing bay, watching the plane land. You were one of the last ones to exit, and Junkrat sighed happily when he saw that you were unscathed.

You stretched as you exited- the seats never got any comfier. You were exhausted, these missions always sapped your energy. You looked down at the bay, seeing the tall junker jumping up and down excitedly. He had just hugged Roadhog and was trying to get your attention. A small smile crept on your face and you waved down to him. You slowly made your way down the stairs, collapsing into Junkrat. He holds you tight and kisses your head.

“I missed ya, mate.” He smiles into your hair.

“I’m so tired.” You groaned into his chest.

He laughed at that, running a hand through your hair. “I know, sweetheart. You want me to walk ya to your room?” You nodded silently. He pulls you away and looks down at you with a large smile. He wraps his mechanical arm around your shoulders and leads you down the halls.

“Think I can come in?” He asked when you got to your door.

“What do ya think, dingus?” You smirked up at him, your eyes heavy. You held his hand and walked inside, closing the door behind you. You looked over at your desk, and up at the photos you plastered above it. It had slowly grown with pictures you took with Jamison. You noticed a notebook paper taped haphazardly next to some of the pictures. You let go of his hand and walked over.

The paper was crudely drawn on with crayon. An orange mark looked like Jamison, and a blue mark looked like you. They were basically stick figures. There was a red heart between the marks, along with many orange and red explosions covering the paper. In blue, it read “JUNKRAT <3 YOU”, some of the letters backward or lowercase.

You covered your mouth with a hand, hiding a smile. “Jamie, did you draw this while I was gone?”

He shifted his weight nervously. “Maybe?”

You turned back to him. “It’s great! I didn’t know I was dating an artist.” You placed a hand on your hip.

Junkrat stood straighter and smiled wide. “You like it?”

“Of course I do.” You moved to sit on your bed. “I love it.”

Junkrat’s ears turned a muddy red. “I uh, you want me to leave ya to take a nap?”

You were too tired for words at this point. You grabbed onto his hand and dragged him down onto the mattress with you. You laid down together, and you curled into his chest.

“I take that’s a no, mate?” He laughed. He wrapped his mechanical arm under you and laid his broken arm on his side. You wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him close, closing your eyes.

It didn’t take you long to drift off. He was warm against you, and you felt safer than you had in a long time. He smelt like a campfire, like s’mores and fall. You couldn’t help but smile when he began to snore above you. You could definitely get used to this. 


	3. A Year Later

“No!”

You heard Jamison yell as you fell to the concrete floor. You clutched your side, a bullet lodged inside. You pulled your hand away, immediately feeling faint from seeing your blood. You curl onto the floor, trying to put pressure on the wound.

You hear an explosion go off, followed by panicked screams. Junkrat slides down to you, looking you over. He holds a hand to his ear.

“Medic! Now! I don’t care who it is, could be goddamned Torbjorn for all I care, I need a Medic here right now!” He dropped his hand and removed your hand from the wound, replacing it with his own. His tone became quieter, more somber. “Stay with me, mate. You’re stronger than this.”

You cough, a bit of blood coming up. Something must have pierced your lung. The world became darker, the room starting to spin. You try to focus on Jamison, who kept whispering words you couldn’t hear. You could tell he was trying to calm you, but at this point it was more for himself.

You feel Junkrat kneel down, holding you tight. As he gets closer to your ear, you can make out more words. “It’s all gonna be alright, sweetheart. Mercy is almost here. Stay with me. Please.” You use what little strength you still have to hold onto his free hand.

You can see a golden light enter your vision, and you know that Mercy is there. The warmth Jamison gave off immediately leaves, and is replaced with numbness. Anything was better than the pain you felt earlier- you assumed that Mercy was using her Caduceus staff on you. There was more talking.

“What happened-”

“-Surrounded… bullet… fell… help-”

You let your eyes close. You tried to stay in reality, but it had become too hard.

Sorry, Jamison.

\---

Your eyes flutter open. It takes a long time for your eyes to adjust to the blindingly white room. For a minute you were sure you were dead. But objects started to form- cots, machines. You flexed a hand, feeling an IV connected to you. The wound was covered with bandages, a large bruise creeping out from underneath. Everything felt sore and it hurt to move. You focused on the foot of your bed.

Junkrat was passed out at your feet. He was sitting on one of those uncomfortable plastic chairs, resting his head and arm on the bed. He had taken off his prosthetic arm- most likely for a tune-up from Mercy.

You tried to speak, your voice failing you the first time. You swallowed and tried again, succeeding in a faint whisper. “Jamie?”

He was out cold. You smiled to yourself a moment, curious if it was worth waking him up. You nudged your foot on his head, trying to shake him. “Jamie?” You tried again.

Junkrat’s eyes barely opened, a long groan escaping him. He pushed off the cot and stretched his arms, yawning loudly. “I told ya, doc. I’m not leavin’ until they’re better. I don’t care whatcha say.”

You roll your eyes, a warm feeling in your chest. “Jamie.” You spoke a bit louder.

His eyes lit up as realization hit, his toothy smile covering his face. “Sweetheart!” He jumped up, hugging you gently around the shoulders and resting his head in the crook of your neck. You slowly raised your arms to his back, curling the best you could into him. He peppered kisses up your neck and all over your cheeks, making you suppress a giggle. He finally pressed his lips to yours, a gentle but passionate kiss. He rubbed his thumb down your jaw before letting go of you. He stared into your eyes a moment, a silent excitement filling the room. “I’m so glad you’re okay.”

“Me too.” You smirked up at him. “I love you, Jamie.”

“I love you too, sweetheart.” He ran his hand through your hair as you rested your head on his chest.

You let him do this for a moment before speaking up again. “I hate to break the mood, but could you call Angela for me?”

He jumped a bit, slapping himself in the face. “Roight! I’ll be right back.” He kissed your forehead and quickly headed to her office. As he walked off, you noticed that the spot he was asleep on was now covered in dirt and soot. You laid your head back again, taking a deep breath.

You were alive.

It wasn't long before the junker came back with Angela, who was now wearing a lab coat and casual clothes. Junkrat sits next to you, taking your hand in his. Angela takes notes of your vitals quickly before turning to you.

“How are you feeling?” She rests a hand on your shoulder, genuine worry in her eyes.

“Pain.” You spoke bluntly. “A lot of pain. Everything is sore. But otherwise, I'm just happy to be alive.”

Mercy smiled. “The pain is to be expected. Just ask McCree, he has been shot too many times to count. I'll temporarily bump up the medication tonight, to help you get your rest.” She took a note down on her clipboard. “That bullet really did a number on you. But you are no longer in any danger, all wounds have been patched up. I do want to keep you in the medbay for a couple days, to make sure everything heals properly.”

“Understandable.” You nod. “Thanks, doc.”

“I am just doing my job.” She pats your shoulder and takes a step back. “Is there anything else you have questions about?”

You thought for a moment. “Can Jamie stay with me?”

Junkrat held tighter to your hand, giving puppy dog eyes to the doctor. “Please?”

She stiffened up a moment, realizing she didn't have much choice. She sighed, a stern tone showing in her voice. “Okay. Only if you promise to not touch any medical equipment or make the patient do any kind of physical activity.”

Junkrat quickly nodded. “Thanks, doc!”

“Don't make me regret this.” She gave you a tired look. “If you need anything, do not hesitate to call me.” She nodded and turned on her heel, walking out of the room.

Junkrat smiled up and you and ran his thumb over your fingers. You leaned up as best you could, kissing his forehead. As you leaned back down, he kissed you again on the lips.

“Hey Jamison?” You spoke up.

“Yes?”

“Would you mind if I rested a bit?”

“Not at all, mate.” He brushed a strand of hair from your face, tucking it behind your ear. “I'm never leavin’ your side.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank y'all for reading! I really do appreciate all of you. <3   
> Feel free to follow my tumblr! :)   
> http://an-awkward-owl-blog.tumblr.com/


End file.
